


pov

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 性转bg/单亲妈妈洼地/性工作者上岸洼地
Relationships: Jamie Vardy/Kasper Schmeichel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	pov

_I wanna trust me_

_The way that you trust me_

_Ooh, 'cause nobody ever loved me like you do_

_I'd love to see me from your point of view_

今天瓦尔迪早下班，顺路开车去超市买了点孩子喜欢的零食，拎着两袋东西打开家门却发现安静得出奇。

“人都去哪了！？亏我还买了这么多好东西……”瓦尔迪自言自语着把袋子里的食物摆放整齐，这时舒梅切尔出现在她面前，穿着一套准备外出的衣服，头发被梳得整整齐齐：“我在。”

瓦尔迪一转过头就愣了：“操，你这是要去……见情妇？”

“你的嘴别那么不饶人行不！”舒梅切尔哭笑不得，随即认真捧起她的脸，“收拾收拾出发吧，今晚我跟你二人世界。”

“怎么这么突然？”

“这是给你的惊喜。”

“孩子们呢？”

“我托给你妹照顾了。”

“Madders？不行！”瓦尔迪挣脱丈夫的手开始碎碎念，“那个家伙根本不会带孩子，你还记得上次我们把孩子给她带吧，她不知道从哪带个野男人回家，居然教他们吹安全套玩，这次还指不定要吹什么别的呢……哎你别光站着啊，你还笑，这到底……”

舒梅切尔看见瓦尔迪的小脸正朝自己皱眉，直接向前走一大步用吻堵住了她没说完的话。英国人先是呜了两声，在男人把舌头伸进去之后往后踉跄了一步，又被他结实的怀抱圈住，继续吻得更深。过了一会儿舒梅切尔把她松开，她的脸果不其然红透了。

“干嘛这么突然……”瓦尔迪还跌在他的怀抱里，似乎这让她觉得更不好意思了。

“放心吧，孩子们很喜欢他们小姨的，今天你就什么都不要管了，跟着我就好，行吗？”

瓦尔迪盯着舒梅切尔人畜无害的脸，立马点头。她心想这好像不对劲。

这场约会仿佛是舒梅切尔给瓦尔迪量身定做的，让本来对自己孩子忧心忡忡的她一下就高兴了起来。本来她以为自己会被带进哪间高级餐厅，就像他们和老舒梅切尔一起聚餐时一样，没想到他们来的是一家披萨店，甚至不用坐下，拿着纸盒直接站在街上吃了起来。

“我真的……太久没这样吃过东西了。”瓦尔迪嘴里塞满了吃的，看得舒梅切尔忍不住拿纸擦掉嘴边的红酱，“感觉像回到了我们刚开始约会的时候。”

“那还是别回了，我那时被你虐待得真惨。”他调侃着，“明明是你先喜欢上我的，还要三番四次把我推开。”

“我那不是怕自己配不上你吗……”瓦尔迪也有些心虚，拖长了最后的词，“你爸好歹也是名人，你是星二代，哪里能接受我这种又穷又性格不好的……普通单亲妈妈。”

“别老提我爸，是我娶媳妇又不是我爸娶媳妇。”接下来无论瓦尔迪怎么挣扎舒梅切尔都把她牢牢揽着，她也觉得回顾往事没什么意思了，问道，“咱接下来去哪？”

“这地方你肯定喜欢。”

瓦尔迪真没想到舒梅切尔会把她带到游戏厅，还豪气地扔给她几张大钞，说：“想玩多久玩多久。”

“谢谢老板！”她立马抢过，跑到收银台买游戏币去了。瓦尔迪从小就是游戏厅一姐，只是那时候穷，只能尽量用最少的钱赢最多的票来兑换奖品。这次舒梅切尔也在，他们就去玩了很多没得拿票的设施，但一向经济实惠的她最后还是玩别的赚到了足够的票，握在手里引起全场围观，活蹦乱跳得不像三个孩子的妈。

“我送你这个。”兑换完奖品后，瓦尔迪把一只玩偶递给舒梅切尔。

“熊？”

她傻笑：“对啊，像你。”

舒梅切尔皱眉表示不完全认同，接着又从工作人员手中换了个狐狸给她：“那我送你这个。”

“好嘛，我们摆床头。”

舒梅切尔看着老婆开心，自己也开心，看着时间也差不多要回家了，打算把没用的游戏币攒着下次再用。

一打开家门看见一片漆黑，瓦尔迪开始抱怨：“Madders这个死鬼，都十一点多了还不把孩子送回来。”

舒梅切尔愣了：“等下，我没告诉你他们要在Madders家过夜吗？”

“什么！？”

“你再划上去看看这篇文一开始怎么说的？”

“我看看……你说的是‘今晚我跟你二人世界’，也没说孩子晚上不回家！”

“但现在还是今晚呀，意思是直到明早都只有我俩。”

瓦尔迪眯眼看着舒梅切尔正直又可疑的脸，决定给麦迪逊通个视频。

“Vards，你们约会回来了？放心吧，我在陪他们看电影呢……我靠，看的不是成人片，你把我这个小姨想成什么样了，野男人？什么野男人？”

舒梅切尔在一旁听着姐妹俩视频对峙觉得怪可爱的，瓦尔迪在看见三个孩子给自己打招呼之后才放心地挂断。

“反正明天是假期，孩子又不用上课，跟小姨增进一下感情我觉得挺好的呀。”

“挺好是挺好，”瓦尔迪瞪着他，“老实交代，你特地支开他们是不是图谋不轨？”

“不愧是我老婆。”

“讨厌……刚回来浑身脏，至少先洗个澡吧。”

“行！”

早知道刚才应该补一句分开洗的，因为他们两个已经在淋浴间里亲得难舍难分。平时孩子在家时亲热起来都需要注意分寸，但现在他们喘得毫无忌惮，瓦尔迪还顺手握住了舒梅切尔的牛子，脸上尽是春意。丹麦人一下子硬了好几分，但还是忍着让他们打完沐浴露洗干净再回房间进行后续动作。反正事后还是要洗澡，事前的澡就显得很敷衍，两人擦干身子腾回房间，舒梅切尔让老婆在床边坐着，头埋进了她的双乳之间边蹭边闻沐浴露的味道。

“你干什么呀，幼稚。”瓦尔迪抚摸舒梅切尔的脑袋。

“没什么，就是想着能不能永远这样抱着你。”

瓦尔迪听了心里跟淋了蜜糖似的，抱着他前后晃了一下：“……那很难说，搞不好我以后就跟别人跑了。”

“你想得美。”舒梅切尔把手指探进了她的体内，早已知晓要往哪里捣才爽。瓦尔迪没一会儿就败下阵来：“慢点……慢点……我、我不跟别人跑了行吗！”

舒梅切尔像是得逞一样笑了，把瓦尔迪压在床上细细地吻她全身。瓦尔迪见过很多男人是以什么表情把自己推倒的，然而像他笑得这么纯粹而不带任何杂质的还是第一个。就像……就像冰天雪地里的一头大白熊，咦？

大白熊的身子也很白，稍微碰点热水就会泛红。他的丰满是遗传的，平时在健身也没有管不住嘴，想练出腹肌却是一个遥不可及的梦。瓦尔迪倒是天生就瘦，看着弱不禁风其实力气很大，平时也没有健身的爱好，不过舒梅切尔对她的小肚子爱不释手。对他来说，不完美的两个人凑到一块儿就挺完美的。

——接着瓦尔迪发觉舒梅切尔的嘴吻过下腹，准备继续往下走。她平时不让他把脸埋在自己腿间，因为总是过不了心里那关。以往她的性爱是别人在她身上发泄的过程，于是当对方能为她服务的时候反而无法适应。舒梅切尔软磨硬泡之下瓦尔迪最终张开了腿，他开心地把嘴附了上去，舔弄着那颗豆状物。跟瓦尔迪确认关系前舒梅切尔只谈过一个对象，一开始技术谈不上很好，不过经验多起来也就越来越了解瓦尔迪的身体了。他的嘴没有离开过她，但舌头却灵活地窜着，瓦尔迪开始挺着腰叫了起来，感觉到淫液不断流出却被舒梅切尔全数吸掉，正弄得起劲她的手机却突然响了。

“……是Madders。”瓦尔迪本来不想接的，但她怕是孩子的事。舒梅切尔说：“接吧。”

瓦尔迪点了免提，听见麦迪逊咳嗽了一声说：“他们明天早上想去Chilly家玩，那我……”

“不行，”她斩钉截铁，“公厕都比他家干净，你明早给我准时把他们送回来。”

“你们妈妈不给你们去哦。”麦迪逊在另一边似乎对着孩子们说道。接着瓦尔迪听到奶声奶气的沮丧。

“嗨你什么意思啊，搞得我好像做了大恶人似的？”瓦尔迪拿起手机激动地跟妹妹展开辩论，没想到这会儿舒梅切尔继续埋头舔起来，吓得她差点叫出来。“Stop!”瓦尔迪用口型对着他说。

电话那头孩子们在请求瓦尔迪答应，并表示奇尔维尔哥哥对他们很好，还和他们一起看好看的动画片。这时候瓦尔迪屏着喘气声，已经被舒梅切尔口得春心荡漾，怕再这样下去会出事：“……好吧，下不为例哦！”

“那我们就不打扰你和姐夫了。”麦迪逊最后对她说道。

瓦尔迪立马挂了电话，用膝盖顶了顶舒梅切尔的头：“你们太过分了，一个两个都挖好坑好等着我栽进去是吧？”

舒梅切尔突然认真了起来，握着她的膝盖晃了晃：“我们也是为了你好，自从孩子出生以来你除了工作也要为他们忙前忙后，你也得偶尔想想自己吧。”

“可是我……”

“我跟你说什么来着？今天就什么也别管了，别的都交给我们。”

瓦尔迪看着自己腿间的男人，别扭地侧着头：“……那你继续吧。”

得到指令的舒梅切尔又把脸埋了回去，瓦尔迪心里也确实没再顾虑别的，一心享受，欲望逐渐被自己的丈夫带了起来，听着水声发出连连娇喘。

“唔……你停一停……”一会儿之后瓦尔迪说道。

“怎么了？”舒梅切尔擦了擦嘴，“我弄得不舒服？”

“没有，挺舒服的，就是……嘴不够，想让你操我。”

瓦尔迪平时用词不爱拐弯抹角，这么直截了当就是她勾引的方式。舒梅切尔得令，把自己撸了几下就进入那一片水汪汪的入口。妻子平时大大咧咧，但哪怕跟他上过那么多次床也会害羞，丹麦人还是挺喜爱这反差的，动了几下就捧着她的脸亲了起来。被性器填满抽插让瓦尔迪爽得不行，边叫边把腿缠到他的腰上。但是娇小的她实在受不住大白熊的猛烈冲击，没过多久就得换个姿势：“老公，你压疼我了。”

两个人都笑了起来，舒梅切尔让瓦尔迪起身，亲吻了一阵后女人转过身跪着。瓦尔迪的腿很细，但屁股却出乎意料的翘，舒梅切尔双手抚摸着她的大腿，偶尔再掐一下，把瓦尔迪摸得心痒痒的：“快进来呀。”

舒梅切尔扶着她后入，干了一阵她的腰就软了，到最后上半身趴在了床上只把屁股撅起来。以往孩子在家的顾虑没有了，他爆发出北欧人的兽性，深进深出用力撞击着单薄的瓦尔迪，床摇得吱呀作响，她不得不用手扶着床头来维持平衡。贴心的小舒怕她的腰承受不住，特意放慢了些，而瓦尔迪在这个体位下觉得舒梅切尔往上顶时自己变得更敏感了，连忙向后拉住他的手腕用颤抖的声音喊他别停。他知道是高潮要到了，趁瓦尔迪拨弄自己的蜜豆时也伸手去揉捏她的乳首，瓦尔迪不禁把腿分得更开了些，渴求地叫了一声又一声，终于将自己释放了。

瓦尔迪看见舒梅切尔的小兄弟还挺立着，一边揉着他的小球一边把性器含进嘴里。他十分满意地叹息一声，用手掌抚过她的发丝，让她按照自己的速度吞吐着。她抬头看着舒梅切尔的眼神很温柔，并不只是把他当成客户或者金主，而是因为爱他才这么做的。瓦尔迪的技术毕竟不是吹的，舒梅切尔很快就射到了她的脸上，然后又心疼地拿纸帮她擦干净。

“多留一会儿也没事，他们不是说精液美容吗？”

“人还是要多读点书才不会老信这些东西。”

“Kasper你欠揍是吧！”

他们的体力已经远不如年轻的时候了，所以哪怕有一整晚的时间也只能躺在床上闲聊。小熊和狐狸已经被摆在床头，瓦尔迪盯着天花板感叹道：“孩子不在家里变得这么安静，真不习惯。”

“是啊，唉你还记得以前他们还老是要我唱歌，不然就不睡。”

“你可厉害了，莱斯特第一麦霸。”瓦尔迪侧过身看着他，“真的谢谢你。”

“谢什么？”

“谢谢你喜欢我和我的孩子？”她眨着眼，“虽然我也不知道我身上有哪点好。我还记得你爸当时给你找了那么多门当户对的姑娘，可你不惜跟他对着干，偏偏要我。”

舒梅切尔把她揽着：“好吧，我承认一开始我只是想救风尘。但后来我才发现是我把自己想得太伟大，太自以为是了。你是个内心很强大的人，不需要任何人的帮助。你很爱你的孩子，知道他们的爹是人渣也独自扛起了责任。哪怕表面很凶，其实总是心软，我就这样被你的品质深深吸引了。而你……而你却老觉得配不上我。”

他说完笑了出来，而瓦尔迪缩在他的怀里吸了吸鼻子。

“我爱你，Vards。”

“我……”

“没关系，我知道你不习惯说肉麻的话。”

“明天下午孩子们才回来，上午你想干嘛？”

“想。”

**Author's Note:**

> 三个孩子经讨论是巴恩斯蒂勒曼斯和托马斯（。


End file.
